Déjà vu
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Depois de anos separados, Mulder e Scully se reencontram


Título: Déjà vu  
Autora: Patricia Emy  
E-mail: patricia_emy@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully e demais personagens   
pertencem a CC, 1013 Productions e 20th Century Fox e não há   
nenhuma intenção de desrespeitar os direitos autorais.   
Classificação: UST  
Spoilers: Pilot, Squeeze/Tooms, Irresistible, Grotesque,   
Christmas Carol/Emily, Biogenesis/The Sixth Extinction/Amor   
Fati, Hungry, Millennium, Orison, X-Cops  
  
Resumo da história: Após alguns anos separados, Mulder e Scully   
se reencontram.   
  
--------  
Déjà vu  
--------  
Patricia Emy  
  
  
San Diego, CA  
06 de março de 2002  
17:35   
  
"O círculo se fecha", pensei comigo mesma, sentada atrás do   
volante do meu carro, enquanto observava o Pacífico se tingir de   
cores avermelhadas ao pôr do sol daquele dia.   
  
Dez anos.  
  
Dez anos atrás, neste mesmo dia, mal desconfiava que a minha   
vida estava prestes a mudar ao entrar no edifício J. Edgar   
Hoover, recém-chegada de Quantico. Fui requisitada pelo Chefe de   
Seção Scott Blevins, na época à direção da divisão responsável   
pelos Arquivos X. Nossa conversa foi observada discretamente por   
um homem desconhecido, mas que parecia exercer uma grande   
influência, mesmo sem dizer uma única palavra durante toda a   
reunião. Logo descobriria o porquê, mas até então nem suspeitava   
que estaria percorrendo o país em busca de pistas sobre casos   
que desafiavam qualquer explicação ou desenterrando os segredos   
por trás de uma suposta conspiração global. Eu era apenas a Dra.   
Dana Katherine Scully, agente especial e instrutora na Academia   
do FBI.   
  
Tinha sido designada como parceira de um outro agente, cujo nome   
estava bem vivo em minha memória, embora nunca o tivesse   
conhecido pessoalmente. A sua reputação o precedia. Agente   
especial Fox Mulder, um dos pupilos de Bill Patterson na Divisão   
de Crimes Violentos. A alcunha de "Spooky" veio em razão de sua   
habilidade em mergulhar na mente dos criminosos, deduzindo qual   
seria o seu próximo passo. Uma carreira promissora, diziam.   
Aparentemente, ele a teria declinado em favor de projeto de   
cunho pessoal. Os tão falados, mas ainda assim desconhecidos,   
Arquivos X. A minha missão como sua nova parceira, nada   
agradável por sinal, seria apresentar provas científicas em   
contraposição às suas supostas descobertas no campo do   
paranormal. Em outras palavras, queriam que eu desacreditasse o   
seu trabalho e me chamaram por acharem que eu seria a pessoa   
certa para desempenhar esta tarefa.  
  
Ledo engano.   
  
Passaram-se sete anos. Sete anos de uma incessante busca que   
acabou se tornando minha também. E, apesar das inúmeras perdas   
sofridas por nós dois, algo sempre nos mantivera juntos. Como se   
fôssemos o ponto de referência um do outro quando tudo o mais   
parecia estar se despedaçando. Éramos muito mais próximos do que   
dois amantes poderiam ser, embora nunca tivéssemos ultrapassado   
a barreira invisível que insistia em nos separar, salvo raras   
exceções, mas nunca passava de um toque de mãos, um abraço, ou   
um inocente beijo no rosto ou na testa. Isso até aquela noite,   
dois anos atrás, quando estávamos assistindo à virada do ano   
pela TV. Tínhamos acabado de resolver mais um caso e assistíamos   
em silêncio a todas aquelas pessoas se abraçando e se beijando   
em celebração ao novo "milênio" -- uma definição errônea,   
matematicamente falando. A lembrança da reação dele quando lhe   
disse isto trouxe um sorriso involuntário aos meus lábios -- Eu   
logo percebi que ele me observava e me virei a tempo de vê-lo   
inclinar-se em minha direção. Tudo parecia tão certo e eu apenas   
correspondi ao seu gesto. Um beijo aparentemente inocente que   
guardaria uma série de outras implicações. Mas eu estava confusa   
demais para pensar nisso naquele momento e apenas o acompanhei   
para longe dali.   
  
"O que tinha sido aquilo?", eu me perguntei diversas vezes.  
  
Mas ele jamais tocou no assunto novamente.   
  
Ao final daquele ano, ordens vindas do alto escalão do FBI   
determinaram o fechamento dos Arquivos X. Mas, ao contrário do   
que ocorrera anteriormente, isto não tinha sido obra de uma   
conspiração. O Projeto já não existia mais, seus membros estavam   
em sua grande maioria mortos e seus planos, destruídos. Já não   
havia razão para continuar a busca pela verdade. Nós já a   
tínhamos encontrado. Estávamos livres para seguirmos o nosso   
caminho. Não me ocorrera que, ao final desta jornada, este   
sentimento de liberdade se tornaria uma sensação de vazio. Cada   
um de nós tomou um rumo diferente. Ele foi designado para a   
Divisão de Crimes Violentos; eu retornei para a Academia. E   
vários meses se passaram entre telefonemas e e-mails   
esporádicos. Jamais nos encontramos desde a separação. Talvez   
porque nenhum de nós quisesse encarar este fato. De certa forma,   
estando distantes um do outro, cada um tentando levar a sua   
vida, era menos doloroso do que a certeza de que não estaríamos   
mais juntos como sempre estivemos.  
  
A quem estávamos enganando?  
  
Eu sentia falta do trabalho de campo. Achava que a carreira como   
instrutora em Quantico já não me oferecia desafios como   
profissional e me sentia presa lá dentro. Pedi transferência   
para o escritório do FBI em San Diego -- sabia que estava   
fugindo, mas eu precisava de um tempo para pensar sobre a minha   
vida, sobre a minha carreira, sobre o meu futuro.   
  
Sobre Mulder.  
  
Não tive coragem de dar-lhe a notícia. Mas ele acabaria   
descobrindo de uma forma ou de outra. Eu estava partindo,   
deixando a minha antiga vida para trás, com todas aquelas   
lembranças -- boas e ruins -- mas sabia que estava abandonando   
muito mais do que isso. Ele não retornou os meus telefonemas.   
Isso foi há dois anos.   
  
O sol da Califórnia contrastava visivelmente com o meu estado de   
espírito. Eu mesma começava a me perguntar porque eu resolvi me   
mudar para cá. A base naval ficava a apenas alguns minutos de   
carro de onde eu morava mas só estive lá poucas vezes, mais por   
conta da insistência de Bill e Tara. Lembranças demais, eu acho.   
Ahab, as minhas brincadeiras de infância ao lado de Missy e, por   
último, Emily.   
  
É estranho estar de volta ao lar. Tudo parece tão distante   
agora, como se fosse uma outra vida. E, ao mesmo tempo, tudo   
parecia tão familiar. Depois de dois anos sem qualquer tipo de   
contato, ele me ligou, dizendo que estava vindo para a costa   
oeste para trabalhar em um caso como consultor. Ele tinha sido   
requisitado para traçar o perfil de um suspeito procurado pelo   
departamento de homicídios da polícia de Los Angeles.   
  
"Sem câmeras desta vez?", perguntei.  
  
Ele riu ao telefone. Sabia o quanto eu tinha odiado aquele caso   
em que trabalhamos tendo que aturar um bando de cinegrafistas e   
aquele maldito microfone pairando sobre nossas cabeças o tempo   
inteiro.   
  
"É só um caso", ele respondeu, "Nada fora do normal."  
  
Normal. O que seria o normal para nós?  
  
Mutantes que comem fígados ou cérebros? Pelo menos sabíamos   
contra o que estávamos lutando. Eu sabia o quanto o "normal"   
poderia ser assustador. Donnie Pfaster parecia um cara normal à   
primeira vista. Tentei apagar a imagem dele de minha mente.   
Ainda me pergunto por que eu não deixei que Mulder se   
aproximasse, por que eu me fechei ainda mais, recusando a sua   
ajuda. Lembro-me de quando ele me abraçou na primeira vez,   
enquanto Pfaster era algemado e levado dali, todo o medo que eu   
tinha sentido, a raiva, o desespero. Jurei que nunca mais   
sentiria aquilo de novo. Tenho medo de admitir se não foi isso   
que me levou a fazer o que fiz. Foi um ato de insanidade ou uma   
explosão de ódio? É difícil dizer. Talvez seja por isso que eu   
tenha optado pela solução mais simples. Eu fugi, embora sabendo   
que não poderia fugir de quem eu sou, do que eu fiz. Nem das   
pessoas que são importantes para mim.   
  
Sentia falta de um ponto de referência.   
  
O ronco suave de um motor me fez olhar pelo retrovisor. Um   
veículo se aproximava lentamente, o reflexo do sol no pára-brisa   
não me deixava ver o motorista, mas eu já sabia quem estava ao   
volante antes mesmo de ele emparelhar o seu carro junto ao meu.  
  
Os anos foram gentis com ele. Algumas rugas de expressão   
pareciam estar mais evidentes do que antes, mas o seu rosto não   
mudou quase nada desde o primeiro dia.  
  
Não trocamos nenhuma palavra por um breve instante.   
  
Foram apenas dois anos. Parecia bem mais.  
  
"Como foi lá em Los Angeles?", perguntei.  
  
"Correu tudo bem", ele respondeu, "E você, o que tem feito?"  
  
"O de sempre."  
  
Uma nova pausa se seguiu.   
  
"Scully, eu..."  
  
"...menti?", completei a sua frase, olhando-o nos olhos. "Não   
tinha caso nenhum, Mulder. Estou certa?"  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça, um leve sorriso iluminou a sua face.   
  
"O que o trouxe aqui?", eu continuei a encará-lo, séria.  
  
Como se eu já não soubesse a resposta.  
  
"Crise da meia-idade?", ele disparou.  
  
Antes que percebesse, eu já estava sorrindo. "Você não mudou   
nada."  
  
"Eu senti a sua falta."  
  
Desviei o olhar. "Eu também."  
  
"Quando você foi embora...", ele continuou, "...pensei que você   
não quisesse mais me ver. Eu achei que você quisesse ir para   
longe de tudo aquilo que a lembrasse das perdas que você   
sofreu."  
  
"Mulder... se eu quisesse mesmo fugir de meu passado, você não   
acha que este seria o último lugar para onde eu iria?"   
  
"Então, por que você partiu?"  
  
"Eu não sei."  
  
"Do que você tem tanto medo?"  
  
"Do mesmo que você."  
  
A resposta parece tê-lo pego de surpresa.  
  
"O que aconteceu naquela virada de ano... o que foi aquilo,   
Mulder?"   
  
"Scully..."  
  
"Você poderia ao menos não agir como se nada tivesse   
acontecido?"  
  
"Eu... achei que eu tinha me precipitado."  
  
""O mundo não acabou?"", eu ergui uma sobrancelha.  
  
Ele fez uma careta. "Foi terrível, eu sei."  
  
"Eu não disse isso!"  
  
"Mas pensou."  
  
"Desde quando você voltou a ler mentes?"  
  
"Não é preciso ler mentes para saber no que você está pensando,   
Scully."  
  
Eu o fuzilei com o olhar, mas logo sorri. Quantas vezes tínhamos   
nos envolvido em discussões deste tipo. Era uma agradável   
sensação de familiaridade.   
  
Déjà vu.  
  
"Se pudesse fazer tudo de novo, você faria diferente?",   
perguntei.  
  
"Acho que eu não esperaria sete anos."  
  
"Para o quê?"  
  
"Você sabe do que eu estou falando", ele respondeu com um   
sorriso.  
  
Mulder sempre teve esta mania de invadir o espaço das pessoas --   
acho que é uma coisa inconsciente. Lembro-me do quanto isto me   
perturbava no início, mas agora me parecia tão natural que   
dificilmente me dava conta, a não ser quando notava as pessoas   
nos observando.   
  
"Você é quem lê os pensamentos, não eu", eu o provoquei.  
  
"Não seja por isso, Agente Scully."  
  
Ele se inclinou e me beijou antes que eu pudesse dizer uma   
palavra.   
  
"E então?", ele sorriu novamente, brincando com os fios de   
cabelo que caíram sobre o meu rosto.  
  
"Valeu a pena esperar."  
  
"A proposta do jantar ainda está de pé?"  
  
"Temos uma data para celebrar, não temos?"  
  
Os últimos raios de sol cortavam o céu e já começava a escurecer   
quando partimos.  
  
-------  
F I N I  
------- 


End file.
